Late Nights
by Black Fire Blossom
Summary: Bella is out way to late and curtain people aren't to happy about that.


**Hey People! Thanks for checking out my story! Check out my other Twilight / Wicked Lovely One-shot crossovers! **

**Things have changed**

**Nothing is as it seams."Come on Niall, were not human, we don't have to live by their rules." Things have changed, "She's all yours if you think you can handle it." I teased. Secrets are revealed, "You left, I was hurt. So I ran from my problems." I answered. And regrets are about to be exposed. "I shouldn't have left, or at least told you and kept contact. It wasn't right."**

**AND**

**Only Yours**

**Niall felt uneasy. He'd never seen Bella like that. So broken…. He couldn't stand it. As she had been Dark queen for centuries he knew she would see some of the worst evil but, He'd hoped that Bella would never be exposed to this kind of evil. He wouldn't wish this upon his worst enemy.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Bella barely suppressed the sigh that threatened to escape between her lips.

It wasn't surprising to her, seeing how it was some time after 2am. She has just left Donia's loft and was not headed back across town to her and Niall's home. She and Donia had spent the better part of three hours strategizing how to draw out a rough fey who was causing mayhem for the court and making a rift between the peace that they had finally established. Before they got side tracked by food and gossip and spent the next four hours talking about the random daily occurrences in there courts.

Tiredly, Bella stepped outside the boundaries of the winter courts, queen's domain. Heading down the road passed the park that was deadly silent apart from the occasional noise of an owl or cricket. It was finally winter's rein so the chill in the air was bitter. The pond in the park was frost bitten but still alive. The fountain though was frozen solid.

She now had to walk a few blocks from the park to her home. She didn't really care but she was starting to get chilly, she knew that Niall wouldn't worry about her walking this late, but she didn't bring a jacket, and was wearing sleeveless black corset and knew he wasn't going to be too happy about that. And if he wasn't up to complain to her about that when she got home, Cain would, Cain would then remind her how unsafe the city was at night, even if she was only walking a few blocks and despite the fact that she was the Dark Courts Queen. Then he would pout for a couple of hours.

Bella was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps that were coming up from behind her. By the time she did, they were uncomfortably close. She quickly spun around, aiming a harsh kick at the person's stomach. Which was evaded with grace that only a trained fey would have.

In one swift movement Bella spun back around for a second shot that missed few inches away from the stranger's face.

"Back off." She hoped she could sound just a little more intimidating, but she was exhausted.

"And if I say no?" Bella sighed in relief at the sound of Seth's voice. She dropped back into a relaxed stance and smiled tiredly as he moved closer.

"You scared me, you know?" Bella placed her hands on her hips and tried to give him a decent pout.

"That wouldn't happen if you weren't walking back to the apartment at almost 3 o'clock in the morning, now would it?" Seth smiled light heartedly. He hated when she stayed out late. Whether it's for court meeting, or hanging out with Donia and gossiping. Not only was she exhausted, but she insisted on walking back to the apartment afterwards by herself as well, regardless of the time.

"It can't be helped. We got talking about the rouge in the area. Then one of Donia's winter boys brought us wine and chocolate and other junk and next thing I know it's almost 3 am" Bella sighed.

"Why are you out here though? You should be home?" She asked.

"I went to see meet Devlin to give him a letter for mother. When I was walking back I remembered Niall mentioning you were with Donia, and when I walked by her house. The guard said you had left, so I wanted to make sure a certain girl didn't get mugged on her way back home." Seth said, starting to subconsciously play with his lip ring.

"Oh." Bella laughed smiling sheepishly in her tired tipsy state.

Seth sighed, bending down on his knees, back to her. "Get on, I'm taking you home before you pass out and Niall finds you out in the park.

Bella moved forward and wrapped her arms around Seth's neck. She laid her face on his shoulder. He was right, this felt much better.

"Thank you."

Seth snickered, before he stood up wrapping his arms under her knees as she wrapped her knees around his sides His face softened as he glanced over at the girl on his back.

It was only moments later that Seth realized Bella had fallen asleep. With a small smile he shook his head. "What would you do without us?"


End file.
